


Workshopped

by Finksalion



Series: A Heart's Desire [2]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: SPOILERS: Set after Impey’s Future Blessings Path but before the Epilogue to his story.Cured of her poison by the love of her life, Impey Barbicane, and their friend Victor Frankenstein, Cardia finds herself eager for the touch of her lover only to find him once more working late in the workshop. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she goes about making sure that the very next project that Impey works over in his workshop is her!This is sexually explicit work so please take care and mind the tags :D
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Series: A Heart's Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Workshopped

Cardia tossed and turned in her bed on that warm summer night, unable to settle and feeling strangely energetic. It had been a few months since she had been healed of her poison by the combined efforts of Victor and Impey, and she idly wondered if her lack of sleep was still due the newness of not having to wear specific clothes treated against her poison or not worrying about hitting something that might dissolve under her touch. It was a strange feeling after so long of feeling like a monster, being called a monster, and it still haunted her sometimes; she still wasn’t 100% used to it, understandable given the circumstances she supposed.

However, her gorgeous and ever-kind Impey had helped by being so incredibly gentle and patient with her over the whole situation. Which wasn’t to say that he wasn’t still incredibly hands on and eager for her touch and to give her pleasure, and the nights that they had spent together had been some of the most memorable of her life to date. She had learnt so many things under his careful yet ardent tutelage, about her body’s own reactions and what pleased her and how to please him in turn, and while she still had so much more to learn and experience, she felt more confident in her body every day, in no small part due to him.

Which, thinking of it now, might provide some explanation of why she couldn’t sleep on this night. Her body felt warm, warmer than even the summer night afforded, and she recognised the feeling as one of arousal; the way her skin felt tingly, the warmth in her core, the slight wetness between her legs, yes this was definitely how she felt on those occasions when she had been with Impey on those glorious nights.

Checking the clock on her nightstand, she was surprised to find it was quite late, past the time when Impey would usually join her for the night. Concerned for a moment, she wondered if he had fallen asleep in his own room and considered if it would be rude or too forward to call on him for once. Would it be bad to disturb his sleep? Would it be considered unladylike behaviour? Would he be angry? Chuckling at the last two – not things that _her_ Impey would care about, she decided to check in on him. If he was asleep then she would come back to her room and use some of the techniques that Impey had taught her to alleviate her own yearnings. If he was awake? Well, then the events of the night should play out in a very satisfactory manner, if previous experience was anything to go by.

The mansion was shockingly empty these days – all of the others had moved on in their own journeys so it was just Impey and herself, and Sisi of course – and so as she started to get changed, a mischievous idea crossed her mind. Of course, while the others were gone, they did occasionally pop back for visits so her idea was not without some risk, but it only added to the fun so instead of her usual daytime garments, or even her usual sleeping attire, she instead clad herself only in the diaphanous silky robe that Saint Germain had bought for her from his last trip. Covered in the most beautifully embroidered colourful flowers, the cream robe was otherwise so fine as to be almost transparent – perfect on a hot night such as this, and for her purposes.

Still nervous about the idea of being caught, but somehow adding to her anticipation, she darted out of her room and then forced herself to walk boldly down the winding corridors of the mansion to Impey’s bedroom. The moon was bright on that night and shone through the windows to reflect off her skin, her now white Horologium glistening in the silvery light, rising and falling in time with her breath. She arrived at his door and knocked softly, taking a deep breath for courage and trying to calm her nerves.

“I… Impey? Are you there?” She asked softly, and stepped closer to the door to see if she could hear anything through the sturdy wood, but heard nothing in response. Swallowing her anxiety, she knocked harder this time.

“Impey?”

Still nothing. Cursing softly, she turned and started back to her own room, bitter disappointment filling her mouth. Just then, she looked out of the window, and saw a soft orange glow coming from Impey’s workshop. Of course! Laughing softly and shaking her head, she should have realised that Impey was still working – he had been focused on a particular part of their project to go to the moon, and knowing Impey, he wouldn’t properly rest until it had been resolved to his satisfaction. While Cardia may have wished otherwise on occasion – she did worry about him – his focus and commitment were one of the many things that she loved about him, so she wasn’t angry.

That being said, he could probably do with a break; he had obviously been there since she brought him dinner five hours ago, and she smiled as she thought of something that may act as a nice break for the both of them. Taking a deep breath, she headed out to the workshop still dressed only in her translucent robe, and peeked around the corner of the door to his workshop. As she thought, Impey Barbicane was there in his usual orange jumpsuit, long red hair spilling down his back and his deceptively strongly muscled back flexing under the work he was performing on a sheet of metal.

He hadn’t even noticed her arrival; although she hadn’t exactly announced herself he was usually fairly perceptive when it came to her presence unless he was in deep concentration mode. Cardia briefly felt guilty about disturbing him when he was so very involved in his work, but then remembered when he had told her that he would always be happy to be distracted by her, and felt a little more confident in her plan. Looking over to where their automobile was parked, just a little bit away from where Impey was working, she utilised every trick that Lupin had taught her about moving silently, and crept over and climbed quietly onto the hood of the vehicle.

Once there, she moved slowly into position, laying back against the hood and propped up against the windscreen, robe artfully placed just so it accentuated rather than hid her body, and feet up on the hood, knees and thighs spread wide to show Impey just how aroused she was. And she couldn’t deny that lying here, on show for him without him even realising it, the thrill and excitement of it all, was arousing her greatly. Almost in spite of herself and her carefully laid plans, she couldn’t help but touch herself to see just how wet she was, and moaned softly when she realised just how turned on this whole scenario had made her.

Feeling rather than seeing Impey’s attention suddenly shift, his back tensing up slightly as he realised finally that he wasn’t alone, she grinned and ran her finger up her soaked slit once more, flicking her clit lightly with a gasp.

“Impey…” She moaned, this time a little louder, and her grin widened when he finally turned to see her laying on his prized automobile, almost naked and touching herself as she moaned his name. His usual expression of boyish adoration slipped off his face to be replaced with one much more adorable to Cardia – his green eyes were wide and immediately dark with lust, his jaw dropped in shock and a light blush spread across his face as his eyes travelled all over her body, finally alighting on the location of her fingers. As she followed his eye line, she plunged a finger into her aching core and watched him swallow visibly, his breath hitching at the movement of her finger softly pumping in and out of her as she moaned his name a little louder.

“Fuck!” He swore softly, his eyes fixed on her slit, and as he licked his lips she swore she saw a touch of drool at the edge of his mouth.

“Is this… do you want me, Impey?” She asked, starting nervously but changing tack halfway through her sentence, and watched him swallow hard once more, desire shining in his eyes as he took one step closer.

“Are you serious? My gorgeous princess, I’ve never wanted you more than I do right now. Watching you lie there, playing with yourself? You’re so incredibly hot! Man, how did I get this lucky?” Impey rushed out, his words tripping over each other even as he watched her, his eyes now roving all over her and his hands reaching out as he took another step towards her.

“Can… can I touch you? Please?” He asked reverentially, almost begging as he took another step, almost close enough to reach her and it seemed to take every ounce of his willpower not to pounce on her then and there. Still pumping her finger in and out of her wet slit as she considered his request, she gave him a mischievous grin and shook her head, instead pushing another finger into her core with a groan of pleasure.

“Not yet… I… I want you to watch Impey, I want you to see how well I’ve learnt my lessons, and I… I want you to take your clothes off while I do… I want to see you…” Cardia stuttered, blushing at the words coming out of her mouth as she slowly pushed her fingers in deeper. If it were possible, Impey’s eyes widened even further, and Cardia could see his rapid breathing from here. His eyes glazed over and his fingers twitched.

“Hah… O… Okay my sweetie, sure, I can do that. Really, _really_ wanna touch you though, will you let me? Soon? Please? You’re just _so fucking hot_ right now…” Impey pleaded, even as he started to strip out of his clothes at such speed that Cardia couldn’t help but giggle as he nearly fell over removing his boots. At seeing him naked before her though – lithe and muscled – she couldn’t help but gasp and her own chest rose and fell rapidly as she saw just how hard he was at seeing her naked and touching herself in his workshop. She couldn’t help herself, and she slipped a third finger into herself as she watched his long and thick shaft twitch, gasping in desire as she saw him grab his cock and pump it slowly in time with her fingers.

“Oh fuck, that’s so nice! Watching you like this is amazing, could do it all day!” Impey moaned, a wide grin on his face and desire writ large on his expression as he gazed at the one he professed to love most of all.

“Impey… please…” Cardia gasped, desperate now for his touch, for anything from him. To feel close, to feel him against her skin, was the only thing she could think of right now and her eyes burned with passion as she looked at him, biting her lip in need.

“Yeah darling? Anything for you, what do you need, what can I do?” Impey groaned, equally as eager, his hand stilling on his shaft as he waited to fulfil her every wish.

“Please… please touch me, make me –”

And that’s all she could finish saying before he descended on her, quicker than she could have thought possible, leaning between her legs with his lips pushed against hers in a searing passionate kiss even as one hand joined hers at her core, replacing her fingers with his own.

“You’re so wet my beautiful princess, it’s too sexy…” He moaned, coming up for breath and peppering her neck and jaw with kisses before running his tongue gently back up her neck and capturing her mouth once again with his own. His fingers pumped softly in and out of her, and as his thumb joined to circle against her clit it was all too much for her, and she felt herself grinding down on his hand, chasing her own pleasure, small gasps becoming louder as he pressed his fingers against that one spot that she loved so much.

“You’re so tight, I love when you’re like this, so turned on. Yeah that’s it, come on my hand. I want to hear you, gonna feel so good.” Impey urged her on, his fingers caressing her and his other hand reaching up to tweak her nipple gently as he continued to lay soft kisses and licks up and down her neck and collarbones between his insistent entreaties. It all became too much, and one twist of his fingers inside her was enough to have her gasping and moaning as she felt herself come undone under his touch, crying out her pleasure as she gripped his forearm tight and coming hard on his fingers as he continued to move them inside her, causing her to shudder and gasp at the added overstimulation.

“Yeah that’s so good, god I love you so much Cardia, I love watching you come. Never gonna get sick of that.” Impey whispered into her ear, nuzzling against her cheek and then turning her head to kiss her softly.

“I love you too Impey, I love the way you make me feel.” Cardia whispered back between kisses, and they grinned at each other, foreheads pressed together. Pressed close together like this, she could feel him still achingly hard between her legs, and she couldn’t help but grind down lightly on his length, watching his beautiful green eyes flutter closed at the stimulation.

“I love the way you feel when you’re inside me too.” Cardia whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek and rolling her hips to coat him with the juices of her soaked slit, and he shuddered, his hands gripping her hips hard.

“Are you sure? I wanna feel that too, I love being inside you, but if you’re too tired…” Impey asked, and Cardia pressed a finger against his lips even as she rolled up against him again, this time angling herself so he was placed at her entrance, the tip of his cock alone stretching her wider than either his or her fingers had.

“Please, Impey, I need you inside me.” Cardia moaned, and even as he gave her a small open-mouthed nod she slipped down the hood of the automobile to slowly impale herself on his thick shaft, her moans melding with his as she stretched open around him. His hips twitched in pleasure but then he made a concerted effort to remain still, allowing her to take her time and lead the way.

“Impey… I’m so full, you’re so big. I love feeling you inside me like this.” Cardia whimpered, and Impey groaned in reply, his fingers tightening on her hips even as she grabbed his arms for leverage as she continued to pull herself onto him until she felt him bottom out in her, their hips locked snugly together and both gasping in pleasure at the sensations.

“Fuck, you’re so tight my princess, I love the way you feel, I could come right here just from this, but I want to feel you come on me again, it’s way too good to not feel that again. Can I take over? Promise I’ll make you feel so good, worshipped, just like you should be.”

Nodding in acceptance and moaning at Impey’s words, Cardia felt him slowly pull out of her, dragging a groan from her lips at the feeling of emptiness as he grinned down at her, his hands still firmly planted on her hips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, his eyes twinkling with love and desire. Before she could say anything in response he pushed back into her firmly, filling her once more and then set a fast even pace as his eyes never left her face, taking in her expression of ecstasy. He thrust into her again and again, one of his hands leaving her hip to instead smoothly move one of her legs up to his shoulder without missing a beat. Cardia gasped in pleasure at the slight change of angle and the way he now rubbed up against that spot inside her that made her toes curl, and she couldn’t help but notice how his smile widened at her reaction.

“You like that, huh? Like how that feels? How about this, too? Too much or want me to continue?” Impey breathed, reaching down between her legs and gathering some of her slick before rubbing slow circles around her clit, watching her shudder and groan, even as she refused to look away from those glorious eyes.

“Oh god, yes Impey, right there!” Cardia groaned, her hips twitching and her fingers tightening on his arms, and the loud groan that he gave at her noises of pleasure only served to heighten her own lust. She could feel him twitching inside her and he groaned again, eyes fluttering closed for a second and another soft curse emanating from his lips before he looked down at her again with that gorgeous broad grin.

“You’re so close, I can feel it, love it. Please Cardia, I wanna feel you come so badly, just tell me what you need?”

“Closer… I want to feel your body next to mine… your skin…” Cardia whimpered and Impey grinned at her, nodding.

“Yeah, okay, yeah I can do that. You trust me?” He asked, his warm green eyes glowing with love. She nodded once, how could she not trust this wonderfully, kind man? He grinned at her again before he let her leg slip off his shoulder and instead encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. With that done, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up until he stood straight and she was in the air, held to his chest in his arms alone, her hips grinding close into his as gravity pushed her further down onto his thick and aching cock.

Once again surprised at his immense strength, she moaned at the sensation and pulled him closer still, her hands winding around his neck and kissing him passionately as she rolled her hips down onto him, feeling him buried so very deep into her centre. They both moaned into each other’s mouths at the feeling and she rolled her hips down onto him again even as he lifted her slightly off his cock and then dropped her back down again with a grunt of pleasure.

“This okay? Ah… you feel so good like this, I love feeling your skin next to mine.” Impey groaned, and his mouth dropped to nibble on her bare shoulders even as he continued to lift her off his cock time and again, her hips rolling in time to his movements to make them both tremble in ecstasy in short order.

“Yeah princess, come for me, come on my cock, I wanna feel you so bad.” Impey groaned, looking up from his adoration of her shoulder and neck to watch her face as she felt herself tighten around him, close to the edge once more. Holding her close with one hand, his other once again snaked in between their bodies, the thin sheen of sweat on their skin helping to aid his movements as he once again found her clit and began circling it insistently, his eyes still on hers the entire time.

It was probably that look of desperate adoration more than anything else that sent her once more over the edge, although his cock and fingers certainly helped. The glow in his eyes, the way he groaned as he felt her muscles convulse around his cock, the way he grinned as she shouted his name at the top of her lungs, her eyes fluttering closed as she gripped his arms so hard it would probably leave bruises. And as if the only thing holding him back was waiting for her to reach the heights of her pleasure first, he removed his fingers from her clit and grabbed her hips once more, pulling her down onto him as he shouted out his own bliss, throbbing and coming deep inside her.

Panting at their exertions as he held her in his arms still, she could feel his heartbeat fast against her own chest, even as his arms and legs remained steady and strong. He nuzzled at her nose, his eyes soft and loving as he stared at her in adulation, foreheads pressed against each other.

“That was so hot, thank you. I love you so much.” He murmured with a soft, lazy smile on his lips, and Cardia couldn’t help but proffer a large smile in return.

“I love you too, Impey, I’m glad you enjoyed my little surprise.” Cardia replied and his grin widened.

“Are you kidding? I’m gonna work even later now just in case I turn around and get to see that again – it was amazing!” He answered and Cardia groaned in response.

“That wasn’t… I… I didn’t mean to encourage you to work _more_!” Cardia exclaimed slapping his arm slightly, even as he chuckled and held her even tighter, and his lips pressed against hers once more, and she could feel his love in his embrace. She really was the luckiest woman in the world to have a love like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another one of my stories in the Code: Realize world. Impey's such a treasured bundle of joy I just had to write him next!
> 
> Feel free to send me a comment if you've enjoyed this random little smut piece!


End file.
